


卖机票的斯内普

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 15年中旬有一则新闻，说哈迷在美航服务台发现一个酷似斯内普的员工，于是分享出来照片。网友纷纷脑补这是斯内普教授假死然后去麻瓜世界卖机票去了。这就是本文的灵感来源。
Series: 原著向小短文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 12





	卖机票的斯内普

“飞机在哪里？”

好吧，这就是我最好的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱走进一个机场、张大嘴巴活像一条被拎出水面的鱼长达五分钟后说出来的第一句话。十几年了，他还是那么地……呃，直白。

“哦把你的嘴巴闭上，罗纳德，这不是重点！”走在我们三人中间的赫敏稍稍把头往我这边偏了偏，不着痕迹地翻了个白眼。“重点是，”她突然停下脚步盯住我（罗恩兀自仰着脑袋往前又走了两步才后知后觉地退回来），那副样子活像又抓到我抄了罗恩的占卜作业：

“我们究竟为什么要大老远跑来纽约、还要用麻瓜的方式坐飞机去亚特兰大？”

“不是旅游吗？”罗恩用一种绝对能让赫敏火大的欢快语调插言道，“看呀，赫敏！这么神奇的地方！到处都是背着背包甚至拖着行李箱来观光的游客！这肯定是一个非常有名的景点！”

赫敏没理他。这不是个好兆头。通常罗恩无心的插科打诨往往会让赫敏忘了之前她到底在追究什么，要是罗恩都救不了我了，那么事情肯定就十分严重了。

“我告诉过你们啊，就是……出来走走。你知道的，没有孩子们，没有工作那些烦人的事儿，我们三个多久没一起出来旅游了？上一次还是在我们七年级的时候吧，简直不敢想象。”我敢说这番话里的真诚指数达到了9，至少有8。我尽量放松着面部肌肉，让自己看上去清白无辜，并且冒着生命危险——这不是夸张——给罗恩投去一个求助的眼神。

“诶？那里不就是刚才我看见的那个海鲜餐厅吗？一定很好吃！赫敏！哈利！我们去吃吧！”罗恩拉过——其实是抢过——赫敏手中紧捏的行李箱杆（她攥得那样紧就仿佛那是我的脖子），带头朝写有Minnow字样的店面走去。赫敏狠狠瞪了我一眼，扭头跟了上去。

“你知道，你没必要拿瞪虐待家养小精灵的那帮人的那种眼神瞪我，我当初可全力支持你来着。”我跟上赫敏生风的步伐，小心翼翼地试图不要靠得太近又不能引起她怀疑。

赫敏不用再拖拉杆箱的那只手伸了过来，毫不留情地在我腰上掐了一把。要是我对这招没有多年的丰富经验（忍气吞声），早就嗷地一声叫出来了。

“这个，”赫敏的脸上终于出现某种类似于微笑的神色，“是你可以等我们回到伦敦再跟我从实招来的代价。”

好吧，我承认她有理由掐我。傲罗部门的新头领，救世之星哈利·波特上任第二个星期就试图偷偷伪造麻瓜护照本，还试图用魔法涂改麻瓜互联网上的机票购买信息，赫敏在依照美国魔法部寄来的魔法痕迹追踪报告顺藤摸瓜摸到我藏在格里莫广场阁楼里的那台笔电的时候差点两眼一抹黑撅过去。醒来之后她杀到了我的办公室里（幸好我现在有自己的独立办公室了），用我桌子上的每一本书砸了我的头。

“哈利·波特！你有病还是有病还是有病！”三下。

“你丫闲的没事找抽是吧！是吧！是吧！”再三下，还挺有节奏。

“你知不知道自己有多！丢人！”咦怎么变两下——

“说话！”

“啊！”就不该在女生发飙的时候试图找规律。我边捡起眼镜边叹息。

但我终于还是说服了她和罗恩。当然主要是说服罗恩。“还没去过美国”这个理由听上去特别温和无害，尤其是詹姆终于可以扔给霍格沃茨了，而金妮要去巴塔哥尼亚跟踪报导魁地奇。我邀请罗恩和赫敏一起去亚特兰大度个假，给赫敏过个生日（“我的生日上个星期刚过，哈利”），买个礼物什么的（咦这个可以有，好主意哥们儿）。我甚至特地去麻瓜的旅行社领回了一大堆传单给罗恩看，那些亚特兰大的商业区照片对他来说就是致命的吸引。罗恩正在成为第二个亚瑟，他对麻瓜的痴迷与日俱增。

总之不管这个过程中我多少次差点在赫敏眯起来打量我的眼神中露馅，他们终于欣然加入了这次旅行。赫敏跑了几趟麻瓜的领事馆，搞定了我和罗恩的麻瓜护照。尽管我也在麻瓜世界混了不少时候，但弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈可不是肯带我出国旅游的类型。赫敏对这个理由勉强接受，原谅了我试图篡改美国航空网站客户信息未果的幼稚举动。

所以现在我们坐在Minnow里了，罗恩兴致勃勃地摆弄着那个可以用来点餐的平板，两根手指试图把食物照片从屏幕上“拎”出来摆在桌子上。让罗恩负责点餐的后果就是我们面前堆了一大堆的海鲜，吃到最后就变成我跟赫敏各自捧一杯饮料看着罗恩大嚼。

然而随着时间迫近，赫敏终于发现了我的……不对劲。

“哈利，你在找什么？我们就在这里托运行李。”她试图拉住我，然而我继续往前走。

我还在寻找，走过一个又一个柜台。清冷的灯光打在擦得发亮的地板上，桌台上，周围都是背着行囊的旅客排着队，手里拖着要托运的行李。

终于，我甚至不敢期待这个终于，我是说，万一这个人今天并不上班呢？或者他请假，或者他轮休？然而我终于见到那个背影，那黑色的制服并不随着他的步伐像只大蝙蝠那样摆动，只是服服帖帖地穿在身上，甚至还有一点不合身。当他帮一位女士把行李箱抬上托运通道后终于转过身来时，我不由屏住了呼吸。

“活见鬼！”身后罗恩倒吸了一口冷气。

“哈利！这是……”赫敏惊疑不定的声音从旁边响起。

是的，这就是我来美国的原因。确切地说，是我非要来纽约的拉瓜迪亚机场乘坐美国航空公司的飞机飞往亚特兰大的原因。哦好吧具体飞往哪里是我随便选的，重点在于眼前这个美国航空的职员。他前阵子被两个在他面前自拍的麻瓜女孩拍进了相片，随后又被她们发在了自己的Instagram上。不，别问我怎么关注了那两个女生的主页，重点是我那里看见了那个熟悉到不可能忘记的人。

“你好！请出示护照。”这个形貌酷似斯内普的麻瓜开口了，他的声音并不低柔，反而带着一点粗粝。

我们近乎本能地，乖乖把自己的护照本递了过去，然后一齐在柜台下仰着头等待着他核对信息。这个场景是如此地似曾相识，一如当年我们把各自的魔药样品交上去，然后忐忑不安地等待着一个几乎肯定不会友善的打分。

他咧嘴一笑。我不好说这笑容对罗恩和赫敏造成了什么，但它把我的现实和回忆重叠了起来。我屏着呼吸，等着那个马上就要迎面砸过来的冷嘲热讽——

“纽约到亚特兰大。请问是否有托运行李？”他用一种公事公办的口吻问道。

罗恩捅了捅我，我回过神来。“是的，我有。”我跟在罗恩后面把自己的箱子抬了过去。

他在操作屏上按了几个按钮，皱起了眉头。“你的行李超重了，先生——”他稍稍瞥一眼我的机票，“——波特先生。超重0.1千克。”

“啥？哈利你……”罗恩困惑不解地回头看我，差一点就要说出什么不该当着麻瓜的面说的话。我没有用魔法减轻行李的重量，没错，我故意的。

“哦，哈利，我跟你说什么来着！你就非要带上那几本书！”赫敏大声抱怨起来，并且越过罗恩走向我，开始翻她的钱包。“我们要如何补偿这个，先生？”她向他发问。

“其实不需要补偿，你们只要把里面一些不必要的东西拿出来丢掉就可以继续前行。”他说。

我看着，听着他们解决了我行李超重的事情。临近登机，身后开始排起长长的队伍，赫敏正绝望地抓紧最后一点时间跟他说上几句话。

“我们是从小到大的同学，你知道，同一个老师教了我们好多年的那种。”

“多么难得。”

“是啊，我们刚吃过晚餐，那家海鲜餐厅你有去过么？”

“并没有。”

“你应该去试一试，食物还不错。我是说，如果你有时间的话。”

“谢谢，我说不定会的。几位的行李单已经办好，感谢乘坐美国航空，”他双手拿着几张刚打出来的单子递给赫敏，朝我们点点头，“格兰杰女士，波特先生，韦斯莱先生。”

所以这就是结束了。我机械地跟着赫敏离开队伍，身后的人立刻上前一步，那柜台里的人又开始重复他今天里不知第多少次的服务流程。罗恩被赫敏塞了一张行李单，呆呆地看了那玩意半天，忽然回头冲他喊道，“你真的不是斯内普吗？”

他唐突的喊声引来了不少人的目光，但我们谁都没有在意。过了好一会儿，那被叫到的对象才意识到罗恩喊的人是自己。他开始扬起脸，把长长的头发从眼前微微甩开，偏着头，居高临下地审视我们。他扣到喉头的白衬衫里系着一条墨绿色和银色相间的领带，恰好盖住了那本该有一道疤痕的喉咙。

“你再说一遍？”他慢条斯理地问。

这应该是个单纯的问句，但不知为何罗恩和我都听出了威吓的成分。我看了罗恩一眼，罗恩也正看着我，沉默中忽然响起一个机械的广播女声：“从纽约前往亚特兰大的旅客，您的航班将在20分钟后停止登机，请尚未……”

我们一下子撒腿就跑。

我们奔跑过整个机场大厅，跑过来来往往的人群，跑过那些年轻的和苍老的陌生面孔，一直跑到上气不接下气，跑到眼眶干涸。

“那什么，”终于喘过气后我们站在了长长的安检队伍末端，罗恩扶着腰问我，“我们还去亚特兰大吗？”

我掂量地看了看那排队的人群，有点愧疚地看看他俩，“那恐怕得特别赶时间才行。”

赫敏耸耸肩，用一种轻快的语气说，“那有什么，魔法不就是用来干这个的么。”她忽然间不知从什么地方抽出了魔杖，而下一秒我们就到了队伍的最前端。

从亚特兰大回来后赫敏并没有来找我兴师问罪，她只是给我寄来了一幅麻瓜的斯内普素描画。我一眼就看出这是我们退学逃亡之前的斯内普，那时候的他眼底还没有那么多的阴影，满脸的刻薄尖酸反而平添了一抹生气。然而那一年之后的斯内普的样子已经在我记忆中松动，圣战那一天的匆匆一瞥尽管因当时的仇恨而刻骨铭心，却也在日后的顿悟、悔恨、追思和迷茫中渐渐模糊。斯内普挂在霍格沃茨校长室的那张画像再不肯见我，说实话我们估计见了面也并没有什么好谈。但我依然……想再见到他。我想在认识到他真正是什么样的人之后再见他一面，用不仅仅是仇恨的眼光去看他的阴影和承担，用他完整的形象替换掉原来深深刻在我心头的可憎的那一个。

然而他不肯给我这样的机会了。赫敏后来在我们某一天不经意谈起这件事的时候悠悠叹了口气，说，或许这正是他所希望的，他希望你不必再纠结于如何为他洗刷。


End file.
